1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote-control toy car set, and more particularly to a remote-control toy car set, wherein the servo device drives the display to simulate movement of the toy car, so that the user can simulate the instant position lively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional remote-control toy car 100 shown in FIG. 1 is provided with a camera system 101 mounted in the remote-control toy car 100.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, the display 102 shows the view 103 before the remote-control toy car 100, and the view 103 is taken by the camera system 101.
Referring to FIGS. 3A and 3B, the remote-control toy car 100 is rolled and inclined in the clockwise direction xe2x80x9cC1xe2x80x9d. At this time, the camera system 101 is fixed in the remote-control toy car 100, so that when the remote-control toy car 100 is inclined in the clockwise direction xe2x80x9cC1xe2x80x9d, the camera system 101 is also inclined in the clockwise direction xe2x80x9cC1xe2x80x9d. In such a manner, the view 103 taken by the camera system 101 is inclined in the counterclockwise direction xe2x80x9cC2xe2x80x9d which is opposite to the inclined direction of the remote-control toy car 100. Thus, when the user sees that the view 103 taken by the camera system 101 is inclined in the counterclockwise direction xe2x80x9cC2xe2x80x9d, the user naturally wishes to control the remote-control toy car 100 to roll in the clockwise direction xe2x80x9cC1xe2x80x9d to compensate inclination of the remote-control toy car 100, so that the remote-control toy car 100 is further inclined in the clockwise direction xe2x80x9cC1xe2x80x9d and easily falls down or tips over.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional remote-control toy car.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a remote-control toy car set, wherein the level indication image is directed toward the inclined direction of the toy car, so that the user can manipulate the toy car to roll in the direction opposite to the inclined direction of the toy car to compensate inclination of the inclined level indication image, so as to guide the toy car to return to the level stable state.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a remote-control toy car set, wherein the servo device drives the display to simulate movement of the toy car, so that the user can simulate the instant position lively.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote-control toy car set, comprising:
a toy car including:
a body;
a driving device mounted in the body for driving the toy car;
a stabilizer mounted in the body;
a camera system mounted on the stabilizer;
a sensor mounted on the stabilizer; and
a first radio module mounted in the body and electrically connected to the driving device, the camera system and the sensor;
a remote-control device includes:
a servo device;
a display mounted on the servo device;
a remote-control interface; and
a second radio module electrically connected to the display, the remote-control interface and the servo device; wherein:
the user controls the remote-control interface of the remote-control device to control the driving device to drive the toy car to move;
the camera system takes the views on the travel direction to produce a corresponding image signal which is sent to the display which shows the images corresponding to the image signal;
the sensor of the toy car detects movement of the toy car relative to a predetermined fixed direction to produce a corresponding sensing signal and send the sensing signal to the servo device;
the servo device drives the display according to the sensing signal to simulate the movement corresponding to the toy car; and
the stabilizer maintains the plumb direction of the camera system in line with the gravity direction.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.